The present invention relates in general to fluid filters which include a housing and a replaceable filter-element cartridge which is designed to be installed into the housing for use in a vehicle or machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to fluid filter designs which incorporate an electronic data transmission component such as a sensor, data chip, electrical connection strip, or resistor. Such electronic devices or components are used to receive and/or provide data regarding the replaceable filter-element cartridge and/or the condition of the fluid being filtered. A further feature of the present invention relates to a fluid filter design which includes a keyed cartridge and a cooperating housing so as to ensure not only proper orientation of the cartridge at every installation, but a singular proper orientation in order to establish an electrical interconnect between the endplate of the cartridge and the housing which is designed with cooperating contacts for whatever electronic device or component is incorporated as part of the replaceable cartridge. An electrical interconnect between the cartridge and the housing for any sensors or other electronic devices can be guaranteed due to the keyed relationship between the cartridge and housing that provides a precise positional relationship which is the same with each cartridge installation.
As environmental regulations become more stringent in Europe and North America, original equipment manufacturers (OEM""s) will be forced to specify the use of housings and replaceable cartridge filters in order to eliminate waste disposal costs of spin-on filters and allow for possible incineration of the filters. One of the issues with the use of replaceable cartridges today is the lack of any regulations to ensure that low cost filter manufacturers supply parts that meet the OEM specifications. Accordingly, the OEM is not currently assured of the proper level of filtration being used in their applications, which can result in reduced durability of the equipment or engine. There is also a need to ensure proper maintenance of the equipment or engine in order to verify if an under-warranty claim should be paid to a customer. Today, under-warranty claims are paid based on the ability of the customer to show proper maintenance of the equipment by way of service shop records. If no such records are available, the replacement of the equipment or engine should be paid by the customer. However, in order to maintain good customer relations, these replacement costs are often still paid out by the OEM because the OEM can not conclusively prove that the equipment was improperly maintained. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for a filter cartridge assembly that ensures proper filter cartridge installation and maintenance.
One form of the present invention concerns a replaceable cartridge for a filter assembly. The filter assembly includes a housing that has a pair of electrical housing contacts. The replaceable cartridge includes a filter element that has a sidewall, which defines a hollow interior. The filter element is constructed and arranged to filter a fluid. An endplate is provided at one end of the filter element, and a pair of electrical filter contacts are coupled to the endplate. The filter contacts are constructed and arranged to contact the housing contacts upon installation of the replaceable cartridge into the housing. A data component is operatively coupled to the filter contacts. The data component is constructed and arranged to provide filtration data information to a remote station when the data component is energized.
Another form of the present invention concerns a filter assembly. The filter assembly includes a housing that has a pair of electrical housing contacts and a replaceable cartridge provided in the housing to filter a fluid. The cartridge includes a filter element that has a sidewall which defines a hollow interior. An endplate is provided at one end of the filter element, and a pair of electrical filter contacts are coupled to the endplate. The filter contacts touch the housing contacts, and a data component is operatively coupled to the filter contacts. The data component is constructed and arranged to provide filtration data information to a remote station when the data component is energized.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved replaceable cartridge for a filter assembly.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.